1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection unit in which a flexible printed circuit is connected to a ceramic substrate, and in particular to a connection unit that can make assembly easier and prevent the deterioration of high-frequency characteristics.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a connection unit in which a flexible printed circuit is connected to a ceramic substrate has been used. In a conventional connection unit, in order to lower signal loss at a high frequency of 20 GHz or more, a flexible printed circuit has been directly fixed to the field-through portion of a ceramic substrate (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-200234).